


Don't Die

by annablack1102



Series: Deal with the Devil Series [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annablack1102/pseuds/annablack1102
Summary: Negan finds Miranda injured.





	Don't Die

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by a friend on tumblr. She wanted something sad and angsty, this is what I came up with. This is set in the Deal with a Devil universe but can be read alone.

“....Miranda’s down! Get him here, now!”

Negan could hear the frantic tone over the static of his walkie as his heart dropped to his stomach. He couldn’t even process who’d been talking, nor was he sure what words he growled at the man driving his caravan. Whatever he said got the dumbass moving double time and they were speeding along the back roads towards the area he’d sent Miranda’s group. 

“Where the fuck are you?!” He snarled into the walkie. He could hear a commotion on the other end, but focused on Arat’s directions. “Knew this was a bad fuckin’ idea…” He muttered to himself, his eyes peeled on the surrounding area. “There.” 

They pulled off the road a bit and he was out of the truck before it’d even fully stopped. His feet carried him across the pavement until he was entering the store they’d holed up in. He could hear gunfire in the distance, but kept moving to get to her. The walker in his path barely had time to turn its head before he was smashing its face in. 

In the back, near a rack of magazines that were brown and weathered, she lay across the floor in a pool of her own blood. He watched, stunned for a moment, as a couple of his female Saviors put pressure on the wound, trying to keep her alive. He dropped to his knees beside his wife, his eyes finding her face. 

“Miranda…” He breathed, cupping her cheek as he leaned over her. “Darlin’...you’re bleedin’. Why...why are you bleedin’?” He was afraid to know the answer. A gunshot they could maybe handle, a knife wound was nothing… but it she were bit… It was her shoulder, there was no way to save her from that. 

“Negan, I’m sorry….I’m so--” She sobbed, reaching for him with blood soaked fingers. She stained his white shirt as she grasped him and he leaned further, pressing his forehead against hers. He tried to ignore the familiar pain stinging in his chest as he held her tight. 

“Don’t. Baby, don’t do that. You’re fine. You’re not goin’ anywhere,” he said stubbornly, clutching her hand in his. “Don’t you fuckin’ leave me, darlin’,” he murmured, sitting back to get a look. As he peeled back her shirt to see the wound, he thought he might throw up.

“Negan…” She cried, her voice cracked and scared. He did his best to hold it together for her, but he was falling apart. 

“No. NO!” He looked up at his Saviors and glared at them. “Don’t just stand there! Do something!” He shouted, but no one moved. There was nothing they could do. He knew it, but he couldn’t accept it. 

“Negan...I’m sorry. I love you, I’m so sorry..” Miranda cried, tugging him back to her. He scooped her up in his arms so she was half in his lap, leaning against her chest. 

“Don’t talk like that baby… Come on, Miranda. I can’t fuckin’ lose you.” He bit back tears, trying to be strong for her. “Baby, please… don’t fuckin’ die on me, please--” 

Negan cut off as he realized she’s gone limp in his arms. He looked down in horror as he realized she was already gone. Gone before he could tell her he loved her, before they’d even had a year together. Gone just like that, bleeding lifelessly in his arms. 

“No… Miranda.. Miranda…Don’t do this.. You can’t do this to me...”

 

“..Negan.. NEGAN...”

The man jolted, drenched in sweat as his heart pounded painfully in his chest. He felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched. 

“You were dreaming.” The woman beside him soothed, laying kisses across his shoulder. He turned to look at his dark haired beauty and let her pull him into his arms. Very rarely did their roles reverse, usually it was him looking after her. But she brushed her fingers through his hair and kissed everywhere she could reach until he calmed down. “You wanna tell me what that was about?” Miranda asked sleepily. 

“You died. In my fuckin’ arms.” His voice was raspy as he spoke. Like he’d been shouting all day. 

“How’d I go?” She asked, and he could hear the teasing note in her tone. 

“Fuckin’ biter. Got you in the shoulder.”

“What?” She scoffed. “Oh please. If I die, it’s not gonna be because some walker got the best of me. It’ll be from saving your ass out there.” 

That got a laugh out of him and he turned to grin at her. “You’re so full of shit.” He relished in the way she giggled in his ear and held her tighter against his chest. 

“I’m not going anywhere, asshole. You’re gonna be stuck with me a long damn time.” She assured him, which was foolish because they both knew the odds were rough considering all the dangers in their life. But he didn’t correct her. Instead, he relaxed in her embrace and let her sing him to sleep.


End file.
